


First kiss

by paoolinka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paoolinka/pseuds/paoolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first kiss. Not really a fic just this one scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll like it guys and that it isn't a total rubbish :)

‘’I can’t believe we’re actually doing this…” says John as he puts his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Then he looks around, flinches uncomfortably searching for any signs of a danger. 

“Shhhh… Play along.” whispers the world’s only consulting detective as he bends over right into John’s personal space without any hesitation. Ah of course… Sherlock never cared much about personal boundaries but to tell the truth now he has a damn good reason to cross them. 

John frowns a little as he starts “I am pla-“ but rest of the sentence is cut off by warm, soft lips pressing against John’s. The tip of Sherlock’s tongue ghosts lightly over his upper lip in a silent request. 

And oh. OH. That certainly isn’t something our army doctor was expecting. Well at least if you take into consideration this whole “married to his work” thing. That stills John for a moment but after a few seconds he most definitely plays along.


End file.
